


Sing Me A Song

by SherlockedCastiel



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Music, F/M, Med Student Clarke, Nerd Bellamy Blake, Shy Bellarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4317348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockedCastiel/pseuds/SherlockedCastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy is a shy musician & Clarke is the first person to ever hear him play. Suddenly he finds himself opening up to this stranger, and Clarke feels the same. A little one shot from the prompt 'shy bellarke.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing Me A Song

Clarke Griffin did not count herself to be a music lover. She didn't feel the need to fill every relaxed moment with a calming tune, or match every angry feeling with a rock song about heartbreak.

 

She simply preferred silence.

 

That was until she was reading in the park one day. It was beautifully sunny outside and Clarke decided she needed some fresh air, so she packed up some textbooks and headed on out to a quiet area near the back of the park, far away from screaming children or kissing couples. She leant herself against a tree and started highlighting, mouthing or occasionally muttering a sentence out loud in order to memorize it. It was 3 weeks before her second year at college began and after settling into her new apartment with her best friend Raven, Clarke had decided to get a head start on this year’s work. Medical school was so demanding, it was good to start a topic with some background knowledge.

 

A voice came out of nowhere at first, quiet and gentle as it began to sing, only accompanied by an acoustic guitar. It was beautiful, Clarke thought to herself as she paused her work to listen. She let her eyes slowly close as she focuses on the sweet voice from the gentlemen singing, and each individual pluck of the strings. The song was unfamiliar, but so was the feeling of warmth and comfort in the tune.

 

She must have been listening for over an hour, song after song passed but Clarke felt no need to get back to work or worry about the time. That was a new feeling for her. Never had she felt this calm.

 

As the music lulled for a minute, Clarke wasn't sure what to do. She wished to talk to the musician, tell them how talented he was and express how much she had enjoyed the music. She heard movement from the other side of the tree.

 

"You're very good!" Clarke blurted out, afraid they would leave before she had a chance to say anything. The movement stopped.

 

"I...I didn't think anybody was here." He said. The speaking voice was almost as lyrical as the singing. It eased Clarke’s nervousness.

 

"Sorry. I was just reading. I like the singing. Thank you."

 

"Um.. You're welcome." He paused. "You're the first person to ever hear me play before. Nobody comes back here."

 

"Oh." Clarke stammered out. The felt so intrusive, like she'd violated his privacy. "I'm sorry."

 

"It means a lot you liked them." Clarke could almost hear the smile in his words. "I'm always here in the evening...if you ever wanted to come and listen." He sounded dead nervous.

 

"Thank you." Clarke said and heard him walk off. She peeked round the tree, but didn't get a glimpse of him. Somebody who sounded like that must look like an angel, she was sure of it.

 

After that Clarke couldn't concentrate. She felt restless and unable to focus on the words in front of her. She headed home in the hopes she'd be able to study there.

 

Raven was away for a couple weeks with Wick, her new boyfriend, so Clarke settled in her kitchen and made herself a coco, even though it was warm out still. Clarke had such a sweet tooth.

 

Unable to get the mysterious boy out of her head, Clarke wanted to listen to music. She looked through her own, granted small, collection of music and didn't see anything she fancied. Determined, she took out her laptop and started to search for something that sounded similar to what she'd heard today, coming up short.

 

The guitars were plucked too aggressively or too quickly, the voices were all too snappy or sloppy. She couldn't understand half of it. Nothing felt right.

 

Clarke closed her laptop down, defeated and tried to concentrate anyhow. Medicine was one of her favourite things and she knew if she tried she'd get there, but apparently not tonight. She took to humming to herself, trying to recall what she'd heard today, but she only came close. Still, it was enough to satisfy her for the moment, and ensure she promised herself to return tomorrow to the same tree.

 

****************

 

She couldn't believe how nervous she was when she turned up, but she was dismayed to see somebody already taking up her seat. She didn't approach. She checked her phone, trying to look busy while guessing if he was about to leave or not, but sadly he seemed to be looking out for somebody. After quarter of an hour, Clarke left, feeling too shy to go round the other side of the tree where the boy would be.

****************

Clarke was restless and agitated. Throughout the next day, and even through the night all her mind could think about was the singer, and whether he’d be there tonight as well. Clarke watched the clock tick past 6 ‘o’ clock, and jumped up from the couch, making up her mind. She picked up a travel mug she’d purchased for college, filled in with coco, put on a sweat shirt as the air was crisp, and grabbed some chocolate and a book for when she got there. Even if he wasn’t there, she could still enjoy her evening. Although she was keeping her fingers crossed.

The park was close, so she slowed down her walking speed slightly, worrying she’d arrive too early for it to count as evening and he wouldn’t be there.

She looked at the tree and spotted a boy, around her age playing an oak coloured guitar into the space. He looked so peaceful, Clarke realized it must be the same boy as yesterday, as well as the day before.

She’d been expecting an angel, and there was one in front of her.

The boy had curly black hair and a square jaw. Clarke could even see from where she was standing that his face was covered in light freckles. As she got closer, she could see his moving lips were faded pink. His eyes were closed, but his lashes were long, that was obvious. He was beautiful. That was the only way she could describe him; terms like ‘attractive’ or ‘cute’ would not come close to what he looked like.

As she approached, the feeling of calm and peace returned, and silly as it was, she felt comfortable simply being in his presence. She stood a couple feet away and watched as he delicately plucked the strings of his guitar, muttering lyrics more than singing them. He looked like he was entirely out this world, void from any situation, feeling or experience from this world, simply because he looked so at peace.

Clarke had never had peace in her life. Her childhood was dominated by chaos. Her parents were both hard workers, her mother as a doctor and her father as an engineer, so they were busy almost constantly. They were coming and going so often, Clarke could never stay in one place for long. They were always moving homes, moving schools, as her mother’s job took them all over the state because Abby Griffin was one of the best surgeon’s around. She was in demand. Clarke got left with baby-sitters lots, new ones every month it seemed. They house was usually full of people, her parents were very social so when they were home, they always had people over. The Griffin’s were known as being lovely hosts so Clarke was used to being in a crowd. From the moment she woke up to the minute she slept, Clarke never had a moment of quiet or usually, loneliness.

As she got older, the people didn’t bother her, but school became the dominant chaos in her life. Desperate to get good grades, Clarke nearly never stopped working hard, and was volunteering for every club, society or extra credit she could. She never sat down for longer than 5 minutes to relax.

But now, listening to this stranger, Clarke felt like she was so at peace she was asleep. It was magical.

As the song came to a close, Clarke got nervous. She wasn’t sure if she should sit on not, and she wasn’t sure sitting to drink her coco was appropriate. Perhaps she should leave, she consider, but before she made up her mind, he spotted her. He swallowed, worried she didn’t like the song. He was almost sure it was the same girl as the other night. Nobody else came back there.

“Hello.” He said gently, shy and more nervous than he probably should have been. But she was the prettiest person he’d ever seen in his life. Practically a goddess. And the halo of radiant blond hair around her head made it even more apparent.

As she looked at him like she was staring at something she’d never seen before, her wonder filled eyes caused his heart to ache slightly. He’d never seen such a vivid blue before. Those eyes could inspire art, songs, and books about beauty. Those eyes put the sky to shame.

“I heard you sing before…” She trailed off, uncertain of what to say. He gestured to the ground and a nearby tree that she could lean against and she took him up on his kind off, resting gently against the bark and taking a sip of her, luckily still warm, drink. He thought about how sweet she looked, sipping a drink and wearing a slightly oversized sweat shirt. She was a prefect representation of fall, but she was as beautiful and bright as summer.

As she got comfortable he started to play a long introduction she took a few breaths of the fresh air, allowing every part of her to relax. She felt like closing her eyes, but preferred to watch him as he began to sing.

They sat in relative silence. He, unable to explain to her, or even himself, how inspiring her presence was. He struggled to sing half the time, failing to feel good enough to try, but she made him want to play. Hell, she made him want to write new songs. No written song seemed to quite sum up the beauty that was this girl.

Clarke couldn’t begin to describe how tranquil she felt in his company, so much so it was surreal.

So they didn’t talk. He sang, and she read her book, taking in the surroundings and feeling as comforted as she might if she was in her bed at home. Heavenly. 

She wasn't sure if it was the coco or his singing but Clarke felt nothing but warm in the cold evening. Nothing but contentment.

 

He sang about nothing particular, staring into the park or closing his eyes occasionally.

 

" _And all those years that I spent searching I realise now I was only learning so I could be with you..."_ His voice trailed off, and he looked up at her with his chocolate eyes that made her melt from head to toe.

 

"I'm sorry, I have to go." He still seemed nervous. "Will you be here tomorrow?" Clarke nodded. And he grinned, outstretching his hand to shake hers.

 

"I'm Bellamy, Bellamy Blake." She took his hand and felt a rush of tingling from her fingers all throughout her. His touch was as magical as his voice.

 

"I'm Clarke."

 

"Pleasure to meet you Clarke." The name flowed from his tongue like lyrics, feeling amazing to say. "It's a lovely name." And with that comment he headed off, taking the guitar slung over his shoulder in a plain black bag.

 

 

****************

 

The next week of Clarke’s life whizzed past in seemingly moments. Every night she learnt something new about Bellamy.

 

The next day, he bought a blanket for her to sit on, saying the blue of the blanket was his favourite colour. She told him hers was a deep purple. She wasn't sure why. They sat side by side as Clarke sipped her coco and he played. Eventually she realized she'd have to read her textbook and start to highlight, so she did.

 

Gradually, as Bellamy noticed it was a regular occurrence, Bellamy stopped playing when she recited a line or phrase and would sing it back to her with a couple of chords. It helped her to remember it, and she always laughed.

 

Clarke's laughter was the greatest music his ears had ever heard.

 

On the second day Clarke brought another cup of coco along because in their limited dialogue the previous day he'd mentioned he liked the drink. He thanked her and the sat without the music. Clarke was pleasantly surprised at how relaxed she still was. The air was humid and they watched the dragonflies skim over the small pond to the right of the tree.

 

Clarke asked why nobody had ever heard him play before and he explained he never had lessons and because he'd taught himself he wasn't confident. Instead of showing anybody, he just sat here where nobody came to and sang to himself. Clarke said it was a shame and he smiled.

 

He asked her why she came out to this area and laughed when she told him it was because she was away from the people. He agreed, strangers were scary in their own special way. 

 

She was particularly surprised to discover he went to the same college as her, just as a history major. All of his classes were nowhere near the science building. He wanted to teach history, and Clarke thought that was a wonderful idea. He seemed very passionately about the subject. As he told her about some of his favourite historical concepts or events, it was the one time he didn't seem shy at all. He seemed confident and happy, like he'd been a part of it all and he was gladly retelling the tale.

 

Clarke had confirmed his suspicious that the medical book was for her to become a doctor. Clique as it was, she wanted to help people. She liked being the good guy.

 

On the third night, he sipped at his coco gradually, in-between songs for Clarke, who was making notes on some information.

 

That night the only thing they talked about was his little sister, Octavia. Apparently she was a little firecracker. At 15 years old she’d barely been outside. She had a problem with her immune system when she was younger and had to be home-schooled as well as not being allowed outside of the house. She got a new treatment at around 13 and since then has been outside, and is even in school now. Bellamy seemed so proud of her, it was lovely.

The next night they discussed childhoods. Clarke told him about her parents and the chaos that reigned over her home, and Bellamy told her about growing up with just his mum and Octavia. After a couple hours of talking he got out his guitar and played for her, at her request.

On the fourth night she admitted to him that she hadn’t been much of a music lover…until she met him. He’d seemed surprised at the music thing, but highly complimented at her comment towards him music. In fact, it gave her the confidence to sing her an original song of his.

She’d never loved anything more in her life.

And this continued. Each and every night (even the ones where it was raining as the tree provided very good cover) they’d each bring their own stuff to do, Bellamy’s was music and occasionally he’d bring a history book to read through, and Clarke would bring her medical books. They’d talk and drink coco, which Bellamy said was the best coco he’d ever had while simultaneously enjoying the other’s company. Sweet and simple.

Two weeks went by like this.

Two blissful, peaceful and lovely weeks. Bellamy was never far from Clarke’s mind, and she was constantly humming or singing one of his songs to herself to bring her mood up. When Raven came back, she commented it was the happiest she’d ever seen Clarke, which had just made Clarke smile wider.

After two weeks, Clarke was running late for their usual unofficial time. Only by 10 minutes, but she still felt bad. As she headed up to the tree, she saw a sight that made her heart skip a beat. Bellamy had laid a picnic blanket down, and had a picnic set up for her. He even had a candle in a glass jar.

As soon as he caught a sight of her, he jumped up and started to explain.

“To say thank you for all the coco you’ve been making me.” She looked over the little set up. “I’ve not got much, just sandwiches and stuff. I thought you’d like it. And I didn’t bring drink because I thought you’d bring coco?” He looked at her hands where she did indeed have two travel mugs full of hot coco. She thanked him and took her seat beside him, spotting the guitar next to him.

They ate their food which Bellamy had made, and Clarke was sure to let him know just how nice it was. It was good food, but the coco seemed very strange with it. Clarke didn’t care though.

They say as the sun was going down, watching the colours of the sky blue Bellamy had recently gotten bored of since seeing the blue of Clarke’s eyes, to the black that Clarke was sure Bellamy’s eyes were half the time, they were so dark. The night sky welcomed them to observe it, as they laid down side by side to look up and spot constellations, backs of hands just very slightly touching.

Clarke had been craving Bellamy these past weeks. Not in a sexual way, but she just wanted to hear the sound of his voice or the warmth of his body. She craved him in an emotional way, if that was possible. That kind of longing that played with your heart and disrupts your soul.

But now he was here, and she didn’t need to long for him. She could appreciate the most interesting company she’d ever had. He told her stories of the stars, the history behind them and what each of them represented as she stared in awe at the beauty of the stars.

He stared in awe at the beauty of her. 

As the night got later, Bellamy begged time to stop for long enough for him to work up the courage to kiss her. He’d promised himself, if she let him, he’d do it tonight, but he wasn’t sure he had the guts. He took a couple deep breaths, willing himself to turn his head, but just as he did, she took hold as his hand gently, turning her own head to face him.

“Thanks for tonight.” She said quietly.

“That’s…um…my pleasure.” He said truthfully.

They didn’t kiss, but neither of them minded too much. Even if it was unspoken, there was always tomorrow. Why try to improve an already perfect evening?

******************************

As the week went by, Clarke and Bellamy both got used to physical contact with each other. It was nothing major. Occasional hand holding, shoulder touches, and one time where Clarke rested her head against his shoulder. Each touch was gentle with a sense of familiarity. Each moment was treasured by both participants.

23 days after Clarke and Bellamy had first met, Clarke mentioned she used to sing very casually, and Bellamy was shocked. They were looking over the pond, holding hands and talking about old hobbies at the time.

“You didn’t tell me.” He commented and she shook her head.

“I only ever learnt to really sing one song, like I said I was never a music lover.”

“Do you still remember it?” He asked, and she nodded, prompting him to fetch his guitar, hoping he’d know the song.

“I don’t know…” Clarke wavered, knowing she wasn’t a fraction good enough when compared to Bellamy.

“Please.” He whispered, looking at her with pleading eyes. Clarke took a deep breath, trying not to look at Bellamy’s expecting face. He didn’t recognise the song until she started to sing. He joined in with the guitar as soon as he adjusted the capo to suit her voice.

“ _Momma, take this badge from me…I can’t use it anymore.”_ He smiled at her voice. It was unexpectantly soulful. He’d expected it to be sweet and gentle like she was, but it was full of emotion, and it was beautiful. Truly the voice of an angel. “ _It’s getting dark, too dark to see…I feel I’m knocking on heaven’s door_.”

“ _Knock, knock, knocking on heaven’s door.”_ He sang with her, enjoying the sound of their harmonious voices. They went well together. 

So they sang the song together, Clarke was surprised at how much she remembered, and Bellamy was very glad he knew the chords to the song. She loved the song, but it always made her feel a little sad. It reminded her of somebody leaving.

As the song finished and Bellamy placed the guitar down quickly and swept towards Clarke, gently placing his lips on hers. It was over so quickly, Clarke wasn’t sure it had happened, but he remained a less than an inch from her face, she cupped his cheek in her hand and brought him close again, kissing him as lightly as she wished. Just like her singing, her kisses were full of emotion. Bellamy was stunned into a state of pure bliss. Nothing existed outside of that moment, nothing mattered except the feel of her lips, or the warmth of her hands, or the gentle tickle of her radiant hair brushing up against her skin.

Such a beautiful day, Bellamy noted, to fall in love.

   

**Author's Note:**

> I really hoped you enjoyed, you can find my other oneshots/drabbles on Tumblr at 'Fearlessbell' 
> 
> Feedback is loved and always appreciated :) 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
